


【亚梅/AM】恋情的终结

by Fluffyshy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyshy/pseuds/Fluffyshy
Summary: 确定关系之后的小甜饼！
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 4





	【亚梅/AM】恋情的终结

**Author's Note:**

> 想了想还是改回原来发在lofter上的标题。是小甜饼！私心用了格雷厄姆·格林的一本书的名字，虽然我也不是很喜欢那本书就是了……

梅林不知道自己对亚瑟的坦白是不是一个正确的决定。

自从亚瑟知道了他的感情和态度，梅林的日子反而变得更艰难了。他仍旧每天和亚瑟拌嘴、吵架，即使是躺在亚瑟怀里的时候也是一样，只是稍微得寸进尺一些。而国王陛下现在变得十分粘人——当然以前也很粘人——每天早晨至少要十八个长长的吻才肯从床上坐起来，接着睡眼惺忪地向梅林伸出双手。别误会，他并不是要人帮他穿衣服，他只是在要个抱抱。

晚上的时候也是。有时候亚瑟会缠着梅林留在他的房间，甚至留上一整夜，明明睡着宽阔的大床却一定要和梅林挤在一边，光滑的皮肤和松弛，不，松软的赘肉糊在梅林的背上，隔着唯一一层布料传来的体温和心跳令人难以入睡。

不是说这样的生活有什么不好，他不得不承认，亚瑟是个完美的恋人，正如他曾经是个完美的朋友。他们以前的相处模式已经十分接近恋人了，除了没有随时随地的接吻——而这就是问题所在。

亚瑟的索吻对他来说是个甜蜜的麻烦。按理说，没人能拒绝金发小王子嘟起的嘴唇和微眯的双眼。在没有其他人的时候，梅林情愿让自己沉浸在亚瑟令人脸红心跳的情话和亲吻里，但是这不意味着他喜欢在王座上、议事厅的圆桌上、城墙上、甚至一路小跑的马背上做这些事。

他不想让别人知道自己和亚瑟的关系。他的魔法仍旧是个秘密，所以，如果他和亚瑟的关系公开，一个身材瘦弱、剑法一般、还没有魔法加持的国王的爱人，这简直就是令一切不法之徒垂涎欲滴的对象，无论是绑架、控制还是威胁，梅林都将是他们的不二之选。而将自己置于危险中，也就意味着将亚瑟置于危险与棘手的境地。即使成为恋人，亚瑟的天真和傻气也只增不减。对于梅林的顾虑，亚瑟拍着胸脯说自己“有能力保护心爱的人”。这句话并没使梅林受到多大的感动，反而使他一边好笑一边发愁，明明单纯天真又勇敢的小国王才是那个最需要被保护的。如果没有自己，亚瑟的花式死法已经可以出一本百科全书了。

现在他的小国王正趴在他身边，脑袋歪向梅林的方向，嘴角下面的枕头被口水濡湿了一大片。满脑子的胡思乱想与杞人忧天被亲吻亚瑟的冲动驱赶走，他忍不住凑过去趴在亚瑟旁边，近距离欣赏轻轻搭在脸颊上的长睫毛，盘算着在这张脸的什么部位咬上一小口。

突然，卧室的房门开了一条缝。梅林条件反射地钻进被子里，身体紧紧贴着亚瑟，仿佛偷情被发现的人那样浑身紧绷、屏住呼吸、大气不敢出。他竖起耳朵，听到很轻的脚步声悄悄接近他们的床，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音之后，脚步声渐渐远去，门轻轻关上。梅林过了好一会才敢从被窝里探出头，然而并没有看到什么异常。他睡意全无，翻身仰面躺着，结果一条沉重的手臂突然搭在了他的脖子上，又不顾他的挣扎一把将他的头揽向自己，像搂抱枕一样搂在怀里。梅林不敢出声，憋住气无声地挣扎，最后绝望地放弃，转过身用两只手回抱亚瑟，就这样搂着恋人温热柔软的腰、听着头顶时高时低的鼾声睁眼到天亮。

第二天早上，一夜没睡的梅林只觉得头昏脑胀，但也只能硬撑着爬起来为亚瑟烧洗澡水。谁知道鼾声如雷的亚瑟也和他一样，整个人昏昏沉沉，险些滑进热水中。梅林只能一直用手托着亚瑟的头，氤氲的水汽熏得他睡眼朦胧。只听“嗷——”的一声大叫，两个人全清醒了过来，亚瑟从木桶中一跃而起。

梅林震惊地看着亚瑟转身用光溜溜的屁股对着自己，左侧屁股蛋上挂着一只黑色的水蜘蛛，足有一个巴掌大。他手忙脚乱地去扯那条蜘蛛的腿，只听亚瑟又一声歇斯底里的大叫。

“梅林你个蠢货！”

梅林手足无措地对着亚瑟逐渐开始红肿的屁股不知如何是好。

这时门突然打开，阿古温冲了进来，担忧地问陛下怎么回事。亚瑟猛地坐回他的木桶里，又是一声惨叫，接着从屏风后面说自己没事。

阿古温出去带上了门，亚瑟又水淋淋地站起来要梅林赶紧把蜘蛛摘下来。他屁股上可怜的赘肉现在已经一片通红，肿的像半个皮球。梅林情急之下默念咒语，蜘蛛乖乖地松了口，掉进水里，发出“扑通”的一声。亚瑟连忙扶着梅林的肩膀从桶里逃出来，结果因为臀部受力疼痛，一下子摔进梅林怀里。

“愣着干什么！把我擦干净后抱到床上去！”

由于伤势过重，盖亚斯要求亚瑟卧床，不，趴床三天。阿古温来探望国王陛下，责备仆人竟然放任那么危险的生物出现在国王的洗澡桶里。

“不……不关梅林的……啊，的事……”亚瑟艰难地从牙缝挤出一句话。一旁端着医药包的盖亚斯看了一眼梅林。

“除了他，还有什么人能接近您的洗澡水？当时您身边只有他一个人，难道那只毒蜘蛛还能是其他人放进去的不成？”

“殿下，据我所知，这种蜘蛛并无毒性，陛下只要安心修养三天就可以完全康复。”

“这里没有你说话的份！不要以为我不知道你在袒护你那个助手，说不定他接近国王就是你……”

“阿古温。好了。我没事，这件……呃……这件事已经过去了。”

“是的，陛下。”

“你们先出去吧，我的头……我有点晕，想休息一会。”亚瑟轻轻抬了抬手指，算作逐客令，“梅林，你给我留下。”

“陛下……”阿古温不放心地叫道。

“出去。”

盖亚斯将药包留给梅林，也转身出去了。梅林坐在亚瑟的床边。

“你……梅林你不打算给我……解释一下？”

“你刚刚不是说不关我的事？”

“那是说给他们的……你今天，要么给我一个说法，要么给我辞……职……啊我的头……”

梅林想起昨天晚上进来的那个人，不知道要不要跟亚瑟提，毕竟睡得死猪一样的亚瑟不可能意识到发生了什么，事已至此自己不仅没有证据，连溜进来是什么人都没看见。

“嗯？不说话？”

梅林看着亚瑟涣散的眼神，感到哪里不对劲，他转身去木桶里捞那只蜘蛛，却发现水里空空如也。“亚瑟，那只蜘蛛不见了。”

“嗯？别告诉我，它，它还在我房间里……”

梅林翻遍了整个屋子，连蜘蛛的一根腿毛都没见到。

“亚瑟，你的头晕是怎么回事？盖亚斯说那种蜘蛛没有毒性，你没道理感到头晕的。”他将手轻轻搭在亚瑟额头上，发现亚瑟已经满头大汗，手心传来的滚烫温度令他慌了神，转身去找盖亚斯，只见一只手拉住他的衣角。

“别走，梅林。”

梅林心疼地蹲下来摸他的脸。

这时门又被敲响，阿古温推门进来，梅林一个激灵站了起来。阿古温身后跟着一个漂亮的男孩。

“陛下，这是乔治，我觉得让他来照顾您会比较好。”

“陛下，我是新来的男仆。”男孩行了个礼。

“我要……我要梅林……”迷迷糊糊感觉到危机的小国王大闹起来，换男仆的提议只得作罢。梅林见到阿古温出去的时候狠狠地瞪了一眼他，内心大叫不好。

他基本已经可以确定那天走进来放水蜘蛛的人就是阿古温，而他的目的就是自己，亚瑟的男仆兼恋人。或许是亚瑟肆无忌惮的亲密举动已经被他舅舅发现，阿古温开始行动了。

危机感使人警觉，当晚，不论亚瑟怎么威胁、请求、撒娇、命令，梅林都坚决拒绝睡在亚瑟房里，走的时候甚至都没有给亚瑟一个晚安吻，导致他出门的时候亚瑟一直气鼓鼓的。躺在自己的小床上，梅林又因担心亚瑟而难以入睡，后悔自己把病重的爱人单独留在房间里。辗转反侧了大半夜，梅林勉勉强强睡上了一会。

第二天早上，梅林来帮亚瑟换衣服的时候发现他的衣服已经穿戴整齐，正坐在床上吃早饭，昨天那个乔治毕恭毕敬地站在他身边。

“陛下？您的伤好了？”

“多亏了乔治，”亚瑟将手搭在乔治的背上，“他的药比盖亚斯的处方管用多了。”

“这样，好，挺好的。恭喜您康复，陛下。”亚瑟和乔治的“亲密”举动令他莫名有点生气。

亚瑟挤出一个虚假而欠揍的微笑给他，然后忽然昏昏沉沉地倒了下去。梅林冲过去扶他，居然被乔治一把推开，只能眼睁睁地看着乔治将他搂在怀里摇晃，又高声喊叫来人帮忙。

屋子里渐渐挤满了人，将昏迷不醒的国王团团围在中间，梅林不被允许靠近，阿古温甚至不让他留在房间里。他只能坐在门外的地面上，听着亚瑟痛苦地呼唤自己的名字，并趁盖亚斯偶尔出来的时候问一句亚瑟的情况。

夜幕降临，亚瑟房间里的人终于都出来了，他总算可以悄悄溜进房间。亚瑟安静地睡着，清冷的月光落在他额头上，却消不掉额上凝着的汗珠。梅林摘下口水巾擦去亚瑟的汗水，轻轻坐在他床边，心如刀绞。

乔治显然不是一个熟练的男仆，至少在主人昏迷的时候不是。他忘记了拉上窗帘，月光如水般倾斜下来，屋子里明明如昼。梅林起身去拉窗帘，忽然脚下一滑，他蹲下来，发现床前的地板上有一小摊黑色的液体。他皱起眉，用手指试探了一下，一种熟悉感令他马上钻到床下，果然发现了一颗浑身裹着黑色汁液的曼德拉草。

梅林一把扯下那根状如婴孩的丑陋植物，曼德拉草发出一声尖叫。门一下被推开，乔治举着火把冲进来，后面跟着阿古温和一大群卫兵。梅林吓得呆住。

“就是他！我看到他等到没人的时候偷偷溜进去，我就知道他在做坏事！”

“抓住他。”阿古温威严地下了命令。

“放开我！你们没有理由也没有证据抓我……”

阿古温一把夺过他手里的曼德拉草，“你手里的这个就是证据。”

“我只是在把它摘下来！有人将他放在国王陛下的床下了……”

“我很抱歉地通知你，那个人就是你。难怪亚瑟对你一个低等的仆人俯首帖耳、惟命是从，果不其然，你就是一个魔法师，这个魔法道具就是你利用魔法接近国王的确凿证据！你为了与乔治争斗，保住自己在国王身边的位置，居然不惜使用魔法！我，作为卡美洛的大臣，判处你火刑！明天早晨执行！”

“我没有！你诬陷我！放开我啊！”

梅林大叫着被拉走，亚瑟没有醒来。

梅林回到了熟悉的地牢里。从他认识亚瑟以来，自己不知道被投入地牢多少次，已经是这里的常客。他坐在小小的稻草铺上，看着小铁窗透进来的月光，想起来亚瑟的窗帘还没拉上。

不对，他怎么能在这种环境下想亚瑟的窗帘。他要思考的事情还多着呢。

就算他再不想承认，阿古温恐怕也已经发现他们的关系了。他已经确定那天进来的人就是亚瑟的这个舅舅，而他也看到了床上的两个人形。那么现在，自己正如之前担心的那样，成为了对手的眼中钉，肉中刺，令其欲除之而后快。

但是令他疑惑的一点是，阿古温似乎以为曼德拉草是用来蛊惑人的，而这并不是它的真正功效。他想起来当亚瑟还是王子时，莫甘娜曾经对乌瑟使用过这种诅咒植物。它会使人产生幻觉，神志不清，而不是莫名其妙爱上什么人。而那时候阿古温还不在皇宫里，自然不会知道。

这样说来，亚瑟床下那棵不是他投放的，他只是顺水推舟，将自己除掉而已。

这种想法令他沮丧。因为他的罪名是蛊惑国王，所以越狱找亚瑟帮忙的办法不再可行。现在的阿古温坚信亚瑟被他蛊惑，那么亚瑟不论怎样维护他都只能证明其被魔法控制之深。而如果他解释曼德拉草的功效不是用来蛊惑勾引的，那就更是证明了自己和它脱不开干系。

梅林越想越头大。他抱住肩膀躺在稻草上，看着月光投下的一小片白霜。亚瑟现在怎么样了呢……自己不在，谁来保护他的傻子呢……

连续几个晚上都没睡好的梅林蜷缩在牢房里沉沉睡去。月光在地面上缓缓移动，长夜渐渐接近尾声。

梅林是被铁门铁链碰撞的声音和一阵说话声吵醒的。令他意外的是，来者竟然是阿古温。

“睡在地牢里的滋味如何？你这个小兔崽子，一会天亮之后，你那卑贱的小命就将跟着你肮脏的曼德拉草一起消失。一个男仆居然敢对国王面前批评我这个贵族的建议，这就是你应得的惩罚。”

说完，阿古温将他的曼德拉草丢进梅林的怀中，满意地离去。

梅林猛然清醒。

阿古温的话只是对他的辱骂和嘲讽，但是却令梅林明白了整件事。没有人对他讲过那种植物的名字，然而他却知道那是曼德拉草。这说明它的出现和他逃不了干系。此外，即使在只有两个人的时候，阿古温都没有提过那天夜里的事，看来自己和亚瑟的恋情仍然是个秘密。

他一下确定了方向，轻车熟路地用魔法引开守卫、打开铁门，趁着将尽的夜色溜了出去，潜入亚瑟的房间。

床下的污水已经被清除，然而亚瑟沉浸在深度睡眠中，对于爱人所处的险境全然不觉。不论他怎样蹂躏亚瑟，他也只是翻了个身继续睡。

天空的颜色变浅了一点。梅林气恼地低下头，忽然看到手中那个阿古温丢给他的曼德拉草。他灵机一动，将其贴近亚瑟的耳朵，猛地一拉缠绕其上的细线。

“啊——”曼德拉草发出一声刺耳的尖叫，亚瑟猛然惊醒。

“梅林……”梅林都快气炸了，亚瑟居然迷迷糊糊地要抱抱。

“清醒一点吧，菜头，你那所谓的爱情都快把我害死了。”

亚瑟呆住。

梅林看着他可怜兮兮又一头雾水的眼神，顿时心软了一半，只是要求他跟自己去阿古温的房间。

一向信任舅舅的亚瑟显然更信任爱人一点，两人静悄悄地潜入阿古温的房间里翻箱倒柜。

天光渐亮，梅林越发焦急，而亚瑟的怒气也越来越明显。最后他一把拖住梅林将他拉了出去，生气地质问他究竟闹没闹够。

“好了，你回去睡你的觉吧，我也要回我的牢房了。如果你起得早或许还能见我最后一面，那之后你就不用再忍受我的胡乱猜忌和愚蠢行径，你也有新的男仆可以使唤——”

梅林突然停住。新男仆？为什么自己摘除曼德拉草的时候，那个新男仆会那么快地带着一大群人折回来并恰巧在他手中握着它的时候推开门？放置曼德拉草时需要施放咒语，为什么阿古温明明不会魔法却能够在亚瑟的房间里使用这种魔法道具？为什么这个新男仆一出现，自己就陷入不断的麻烦之中？

梅林毫不理会亚瑟摇着他的肩膀对他喊叫的一连串问题，拉起亚瑟就往那个乔治的房间跑。是的，阿古温不会魔法，他的房间里当然不会有任何跟魔法相关的东西。一切的答案都在乔治那里。

他们刚跑到男仆的房间门口，就听见里面传来了一个熟悉的女声，正在用令人毛骨悚然的语调低低地念着咒语。

二人推门而入，只见那个男仆慌张地转过身背对门口，却掩藏不住一头卷曲的蓬乱长发。

“莫甘娜！”亚瑟话音刚落，桌上的一把水果刀就直直地冲着他飞来，梅林扑过去推开亚瑟，两人倒在地上，莫甘娜从窗户跳了出去。被动静惊扰的卫兵和阿古温赶来，发现梅林正在亚瑟怀里，一把水果刀插在墙上，阿古温对卫兵大喊“抓住他！他越狱了！”

亚瑟用手臂将梅林护在身后。“是我放他出来的。”

“但是，陛下……”

“别说了，快去追莫甘娜！”亚瑟一指打开的窗口。

一行人慌忙冲出城堡，只见到了男仆打扮的莫甘娜的背影离开城外，钻进了树林。

他们追到树林中就走散了。四下寂静无人，连林中鸟雀都还未醒，晨雾弥漫，天空泛起鱼肚白。眼见莫甘娜踪影全无，亚瑟转头对梅林说别追了，两人便掉头返回。

他们安静地走了一会，忽然同时停住脚步，对视，然后异口同声地说出“对不起”。

“你先说。”亚瑟抬了一下下巴，笑着看向梅林。

梅林想了一会措辞，直接一言不发地推了一把亚瑟，亚瑟的背贴在一棵树干上。梅林笑着亲了他的额头，鼻尖，而亚瑟则不耐烦地直奔他的嘴唇。

漫长的深吻后，两个人都有些微喘。亚瑟大度地说道歉就免了，今晚陪我睡。

“你屁股不疼了？”

亚瑟作势要打他。

天亮了。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中出现的动植物皆为作者虚构或来源于传说中，不是真实存在的。


End file.
